From Friendship to Love
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: An Earthquake rocks Jump city and the justice league swoops in to help find survivors. Can being trapped make two titans realize unspoken emotions? Rated for safety and what's with the new girl
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: Don't own Teen Titans or Justice League

* * *

><p><strong>From Friendship to Love<strong>

It was afternoon in Titans tower and things around the city had been quiet for days so the Titans were taking advantage of the silence to be normal teenagers, or as normal as they could possibly be.

Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos were there visiting from Steel City so they were giving them the grand tour of the city.

Robin and Speedy looked upon the city from the top of one of the buildings. Most of the titans were out doing whatever they did. Starfire and Bumblebee were out shopping. Raven had been meditating in the tower relishing the silence and as far as the two former sidekicks knew she was still there.

* * *

><p>Raven walked towards the cafe that she came to so often and sighed inwardly. So much was going on in their lives ever since her birthday and her father's arrival and his death. Keeping her emotions in check had become more of a habit than a requirement she had on occasion experienced and expressed emotions of affection and happiness without anything going crazy. Then again she had been able to experience those emotions to some extent prior to that day but she wasn't sure about doing so. Plus before she bonded with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Tether she had found no reason to outwardly express these feelings, but they gave her reason to feel. Hugging those three in her arms had felt right to her like they were her children though none were actually hers.<p>

She had gone back to visit them one day when she got a call that Melvin was sick. She had found that she had felt so very concerned about the girl that had been so helpful when she was learning to deal with Timmy and Tether.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

Raven had walked in and found Melvin in bed looking rather miserable and Raven's powers told her that was exactly how the little girl felt.

"Raven, you're here"

"Of course" Raven replied sitting on the edge of the bed and then taking the blonde little girl into her arms "I told you I'd come if you needed me"

Raven sat back from the hug

"But Raven we really didn't _need_ you" Melvin pointed out

"You wanted me... that's close enough" Raven replied with a smile that the boys on her team would have found so out of character for her, but this was Melvin. She, Timmy, Tether and Bobby got to see a side of Raven none of the others got to see and they loved her dearly as she did them.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Raven smiled slightly at the memory of the smile she had gotten when she came for her trio when they knew for a fact she didn't have to come as they really didn't <em>need<em> her to be there.

"Raven... fancy seeing you around here" a voice said

Raven turned on her heel to see Cyborg standing at the corner without Beast boy who had left with him.

"I go to a cafe near here, why are you around here?" she asked

"I found a music store with a great selection around the corner over there" Cyborg replied with a grin pointing a thumb in the direction of the store

"Yeah I heard about that place, they have practically anything you could want" Raven replied.

They looked into the nearby parking area as they both heard something strange coming from within. Without thinking they ran inside to investigate.

"What was that?"

"Dunno... my sensors aren't picking anything up" Cyborg replied

"Great... that was a fine exercise in futility" Raven muttered

"Um Raven... I'm getting traces of seismic act..." just as Cyborg began to speak the ground began to shake and the structure around them began to cave in.

"RAVEN" Cyborg grabbed his teammate and used his cybernetic frame to shield her head and upper body from falling debris as he knew his cybernetic body could take the falling concrete her flesh and bone would not handle it at all. He heard her cry out in pain and he felt a twinge of fear in his body. What had happened? How had she gotten hurt? He would have to wait until things settled down to see exactly how she had been hurt.

* * *

><p>Robin and Speedy had been caught off guard by the shaking but due to the fact that they were on a roof they had been spared any severe injury though they wondered if it was possible that in all the shaking Speedy had managed to sprain his ankle.<p>

They looked over the edge of the roof top to see a bewildered looking teenaged girl with platinum blonde hair.

"What is Elizabeth Queen doing in Jump City?"

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen's younger cousin... last I heard she and her mom were staying with Ollie after her mother and father got a divorce... believe me that was messy in so many ways" Speedy said

"What happened?

"Her father lost his job. First he hit the bottle, then he started hitting them, believe me Ollie could have chewed nails when he heard."

"I'll bet, he doesn't seem the sort to condone hitting women and children"

"He isn't" Speedy replied "Took them into his home until her mom could get back on her feet"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy looked over in shock as several league members teleported in.<p>

"Wow!" he muttered as the league members scattered to find survivors and help out wherever they could

Beast Boy radioed the titans to let them know they had league backup just before Robin sent out the order to gather to form teams to help find the survivors of the quake.

* * *

><p>Cyborg found that he could sit up easily in the space left by the collapse which struck him as strange as he figured it would be his own frame keeping debris from crushing Raven turn out there was something bigger nearby that caught the falling debris. It was a lone truck that stood like a gift from above. It's sturdy work frame holding up the large piece of concrete and creating a tent effect around the two super heroes allowing Cyborg to sit back and survey the damage to his teammate.<p>

"Raven... Rae you awake?" he asked leaning her up against the truck

"Yeah..." she replied flatly then winced and swore as the pain hit her once again

"What is it?" he asked

"My... My left leg, I... I think it's broken" She replied both hands reaching to that knee

Cyborg could see that the leg wasn't exactly sitting at a normal angle

"With my eye I can utilize X-ray technology so we can see exactly how bad it is" Cyborg said switching his cybernetic eye to x-ray vision

"Oh yeah... it's not pretty" he said switching the eye back to normal "Tibia's in at least three pieces, fibula is in at least two." He sighed "It's getting late temperatures dropping... weatherman forecast our first hard freeze of the season for tonight and you defiantly aren't dressed for sub-freezing temperatures"

"Can you get a signal out to the others?" Raven asked trying not to think about the pain that was radiating off her leg

"No, I've sent out a distress signal on several different emergency bands but I'm getting no replies" Cyborg sighed "I'm going to see if I can't use a little of whatever we have around to make a splint for your leg"

"That's useless and you know it, you can't line up the multiple pieces with a conventional splint"

"Yeah… guess I'm just looking for a way to make myself useful" Cyborg sighed as he leaned against the truck beside Raven

Cyborg looked around and toyed with the idea of using the truck to get out, but he figured the truck was pinned so tight that even if he could get the thing started it wouldn't be able to overcome the weight on top of it and get out. He wanted to just start digging his way out but at this point he wasn't sure which way was out and he didn't want to risk destabilizing the ceiling over Raven, whom was already injured, and crushing her in the process. That would likely kill her and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his actions led to that.

* * *

><p>Aqualad looked to those that stood around him and wondered where Cyborg and Raven were.<p>

"Why aren't they answering?" Robin demanded

"Friend Robin... none of us were able to locate friend Raven or friend Cyborg" Starfire said

"Did you check the tower last I heard Raven was there"

"I did, she was not there" Starfire replied softly

"Great" Robin muttered "She could be anywhere"

"Maybe she went to her favorite depressing cafe" Starfire suggested

"Perhaps" Robin sighed "only problem is I have no idea where that is and I can't pick up her communicator signal"

"Do we have a problem here, Titans?" a deep voice asked

Robin turned to see Batman standing nearby

"Yeah… two of our own are among the missing" Robin droned in a monotone to rival Raven herself

"Who are we missing; I'll send a message out to the league members to keep an eye out for them"

"Raven and Cyborg" Robin replied

They watched as Batman placed a hand to the side of his cowl and sent the message out to his teammates and got replies from them that they would watch for the missing titans.

* * *

><p>Raven lay her head against Cyborg, she had no way of knowing how late it was but she was getting sleepy.<p>

"Rae, you need to stay awake!" Cyborg said as he noticed that Raven was dozing off against him

"But Cyborg it's late" she replied and if he didn't know any better he would have said she was whining.

"You're right, but it's also very cold. You're shivering like crazy; if anything I'd say you were hypothermic"

"No… I'm fine"

"Raven listen to me, your core body temperature is dropping you can't go to sleep because if you do you may NEVER wake up, is that what you want. Do you really want to abandon Melvin, Timmy and Tether now? They look at you like their big sister and they've lost too much already!"

Just mentioning those three little ones snapped the young witch to her senses

Hours passed and Cyborg's internal clock said it was nearly midnight and he knew for a fact that Raven was usually never up that late so he knew she was exhausted but the signs she was giving had him extremely scared.

She had begun to slur her words about ten minutes earlier and that terrified him. He did a thermal scan on her and found that her core temperature was several degrees below normal. He gently lifted her into his arms knowing that due to his cybernetics his body temperature was always somewhat high. He had also noticed that he too was having issues but not to the extent Raven was having. He sent another set of distress calls over the emergency bands and this time he included a desperate SOS on the Justice League frequency and a prayer that someone would get his call before Raven froze to death.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

J'onn was shocked when an SOS came over the Justice League's private frequency.

"Mr. Terrific locate the origins of that SOS" he said over their com frequency

"It's in a collapsed parking structure one block south of your location" Mr. Terrific replied

"Who sent it or can you tell"

"It wasn't a league member... it... it was Cyborg from the Teen Titans" Mr. Terrific paused "The titans know that under normal circumstances this frequency is for League use only"

"Maybe these are not normal circumstances" J'onn replied as he flew to the structure using his mind to scan for the cybernetic titan. He soon found the one he was looking for and a weak second individual. He figured this was why Cyborg broke the unwritten 'stay of the league frequency' rule

J'onn phased through the ground and into the area to see Cyborg holding his own teammate Raven securely in one arm her forehead resting against the side of his neck and his sonic cannon aimed firmly at center mass on J'onn's chest

"You... you're from the league" Cyborg said turning his cannon back into a hand "Please... she... she needs medical care or she's going to die"

"Watchtower... two teen titans for emergency pick up!" J'onn said into his communicator.

"Do not worry... the medical staff on the watch tower will do everything they can for her" J'onn told Cyborg before the two teens disappeared to be transported to the tower. He then phased out to let the others know Raven and Cyborg had indeed been located

* * *

><p>Robin watched as Batman put a hand to the side of his cowl again. The titans and league members had split off into teams to help find the injured<p>

"Your teammates have been located, for some reason they were together" Batman said but Robin could tell there was more

"What aren't you telling me... don't forget Batman I know you better than any of the titans"

"She was hypothermic and barely conscious when she was located, and that was only because, in his desperation to save her life, Cyborg sent out and SOS on the Justice league frequency" Batman explained "by that point she was slurring her words and he really feared for her life."

"He always has looked at her like a kid sister... he was teasing her just a couple of days about now that she was sixteen it was time for her to learn to drive a car" Robin explained "she said she didn't see a reason why she _needed_ to know how to drive when she could use other means to get around. He told her that it never hurt to know how to drive. Even went so far as to tell her she would be given free rights to drive _his _car and he doesn't even let _me_ handle that thing."

"Ever think he had a crush on her"

"No... I think that has more to do with the fact that she helped him rebuild it than any romantic feelings for her"

"If you think about it, women tend to be a lot more responsible behind the wheel than men."

* * *

><p>Cyborg looked around the tower in awe, he was then jarred back to reality when someone went to take Raven out of his arms. He was hesitant at first but then he felt a hand on his left arm<p>

"Let her go, our med staff will take good care of her" the man said

Cyborg looked to see Green Arrow standing beside him. He released Raven to the care of the medics who immediatly placed her on a stretcher and started putting hypothermia blankets on her to get her warm. She was now officially out of his hands.

Green Arrow guided him to med bay where he was able to look in on the medical personell working to get Raven's temperature to normal so they could deal with her broken leg, and for the first time since the ordeal began Cyborg broke down.

"I thought I was really going to have to sit there and watch her die... after all she went through, becoming the porthole for her father, then turning around and killin him. I didn't want to see her go down like that" He said his human eye filled with unshead tears.

"And you made it so you didn't have to... you did whatever you had to do to save her life and when she wakes up with nothing but a broken leg to show for all she went through tonight she'll have you to thank for it" Arrow replied then sighed "you love her don't you?"

"She's like the sister I never had, good girl, misunderstood at times, but really... really good"

Arrow had to fight down the juvenile urge to remind Cyborg that denial was not just a river in Egypt but he figured it was best not to try and play matchmaker when things were still in such upheaval.

Someone came to Cyborg a few hours later to report that they had her temperature stabilized and back to normal and they were going to take her into surgery for her leg.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone into a healing trance by now... it's happened before, but that was before she became the porthole to release Trigon"

"What are you thinking?" Arrow asked

"I'm thinking that healing trance was nothing more than Trigon keeping his 'gem' alive until he could use her and now he's dead and there's no more of his influence kicking her into a healing trance to keep her alive... she really could die"

"Frightening as that sounds it may be right" another said

"Cyborg meet Dr. Fate"

"Good to meet you" Cyborg said his thoughts obviously a million miles away

"Trigon needed Raven alive to use her as his porthole thus he would do anything and everything within his own power to keep her alive. With him gone that power is gone as well" Fate said

Cyborg activated his titans communicator

"Cyborg calling Robin"

"Yeah, what's up" Robin replied

"We're in the watch Tower, Raven was severely hypothermic when they got her into their med bay, they got her temperature to normal. Now she's having to have surgery done"

"For what..."

"A severely broken leg" Cyborg replied and watched the relief wash over his team leader

"Okay... we can handle post op. care on that just so the two of you are okay"

"We'll be fine, but something's bugging me, why didn't she go into a healing trance when the hypothermia got so bad?"

"Maybe that won't trigger it, or maybe..."

"Maybe the healing trance was her father's influence to keep her alive 'cause if she died he wouldn't be able to use her as his 'gem'" Cyborg said darkly

"We may never know" Robin replied "either way if Raven's broken leg is all we have to deal with after this I'll be counting my blessings tonight, I don't know about you"

"Me too, Robin, me too... I made it so the tower shouldn't be in too bad shape, maybe a few things fell out of the cabinets and off book shelves but the tower itself should be just fine, biggest thing will be making life easy for Raven till she gets both legs under her if you know what I mean" Cyborg paused "you may need to go to the medical supply store to get some crutches I don't know if we own any"

"I know and I'm about to pull the titans, it seems that a lot of us are more of a hindrance than a help now that exhaustion has set in" Robin replied "I'll look into the crutches once everyone gets some rest, I'm pretty sure you're right and we do need to purchase some, but it's no big deal." Robin began to think for a second "how tall is Raven, I didn't look at the measurement stats"

"Five foot one, if I'm not mistaken 'cause I'm sure BB's under five feet and she's just a bit taller than he is"(A/n: I can't remember if Raven or Beast Boy is taller so please let me know if I'm wrong and I'll see about changing this to fit)

"I'll check her medical file, it should be in there"

"Isn't Star like six feet tall"

"6'1", she's exactly a foot taller than Raven... that's barefoot, she's taller in those boots she wears all the time"

After the communication was cut Robin turned to his mentor

"I'd have to agree with you on that one, if a member with a broken leg is the biggest issue you come out of this incident with, it is worth counting your blessings" Batman said "She could have had it a lot worse"

"She was with Cyborg, I'm sure he did everything he could to keep her from harm... like I said he cares about her like family and that's what family does" Robin replied as they noticed another hero doing what she could

"Is she one of yours?" Robin asked

"I was about to ask you the same question... she looks to be too young to be one of ours"

Robin approached the girl

"Hey what can I call you?" he asked

"Spectrum... you're Robin, right"

"Yeah, guess that's kind of obvious... what do you do?"

"I can control light... spectrum... the light spectrum"

"Oh... yeah, hey... in case you ever find yourself in over your head... so to speak" he handed her a titans communicator

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later and Cyborg wasn't sure how long his batteries were going to last<p>

"Cyborg why don't you rest?" a woman asked

"I can't... not till I know Raven's okay"

Black Canary rolled her eyes and sat beside the cybernetic titan

"You know Raven wouldn't want you worrying yourself to death over her, she'll be fine" Canary said

"Yes... she will"

Cyborg looked up to see the surgeon standing there with a smile

"Surgery went without a hitch and your teammate should recover fine. Only signs of this incident will be a scar on her leg which shouldn't be very noticeable"

Cyborg gave a sigh of relief

"Cyborg... we have an extra guest to see Raven" a voice said "apparently she called Robin and would not leave him alone until he talked Batman into getting her clearance"

Wonder woman walked up with Melvin held gently on her hip

Cyborg smiled

"Melvin... I thought you didn't want to leave your team" Cyborg said

"I didn't but they would only let me up here, Timmy and Teether are too young" Melvin explained

Wonder Woman placed the blonde girl on her feet

"You both may go in to see Raven she should be awake, but she may be a bit groggy" the doctor stated

Cyborg guided Melvin into the room and was surprised when Melvin didn't run to Raven in excitement

"Go on, it's okay, Melvin" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she'd probably like to see you" he said

Melvin ran over and climbed up in the chair by Raven's head

"Raven... are you awake?"

"Yes I'm..." the snappy tone to Raven's voice melted instantly when she realized to whom she was speaking

"Melvin... how... where are we?" Raven asked sitting up

"We're in the justice league watch tower" Cyborg said "you don't remember, do you?"

Raven shook her head then turned to Melvin who looked concerned

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay"

"Are you sure, Raven?" Melvin asked looking a little disturbed by the IV needle residing in Raven's hand

"Yes, I am" Raven got the little girl to sit on the bed beside her and in the calm moment Melvin began to cry

"Come here" Raven said softly embracing the young girl in her arms "I'm going to be just fine, Melvin... nothing's wrong anymore my leg just needs time to heal up and I'll be back to what I was last time we saw each other"

"Are you sure, Raven?" Melvin asked pulling away from the older girl and wiping away the tears from her cheeks

"Positive" Raven said with a smile

"Can I lay here with you for a while?" Melvin asked

"Of course" Raven smiled guiding the small girl to lay down beside her using her own shoulder for a pillow. In this position Melvin soon dozed off and Cyborg wondered if Raven somehow used her magic to help Melvin along into a now peaceful slumber.

"When did she find out... and WHY?" Raven demanded in a dangerous sounding whisper glaring daggers at Cyborg

"I don't know I'd have to check with the others?"

"I... I didn't want to scare her... I never... she's just a child and to her I'm like the older sister she never had. She didn't need to know about my brush with death!"

"Look I'm going to find out who told Melvin about this on one condition"

"What's that?"

"You don't try to kill them" Cyborg said flatly

"Kill them no... send them to another dimension... the thought souds extremely tempting, I can think of a few dimensions which will make them really regret scaring these kids." Raven still sounding rather angry. She then lay back on her pillow and followed Melvin's example pulling the little girl closer.

Robin sighed as they entered the tower to find that there was no damage to the building itself, just some things that were up on shelves were now on the floor

Robin pulled his communicator

"Yeah Cyborg what's going on?"

"Raven wants to know who spilled the beans to Melvin about her condition, 'cause it scared that poor kid half to death" Cyborg said

Robin glared to his team and the Titans East looking for anyone who seemed to be trying to 'act natural' he figured it was one of his own that spilled the information to Melvin, but he wasn't too sure. Then he noticed the guilty look he was getting Beastboy.

"Really..." he said dryly

"You don't know how persuasive that girl can be" Beastboy said

"Tell me it wasn't BB"

"It was" Robin droned

"Tell him just be forewarned he has hell to pay when Raven gets to the tower and hiding won't do him a damn bit of good because she and I will both be after his green ass, and I think Rae is gonna be out for blood."

"Why you too.. I understand Raven but..."

"You didn't see how upset that little girl was when she got there, how desperate she was to see Raven and have it confirmed that Rae was going to be okay" Cyborg explained "those kids care about Raven, they look up to her and they thought they were going to lose her. She'll probably want to pay the other two a personal visit to let them know that she's okay after that message got to them."

Robin sighed

"You're right, they shouldn't have been made aware of this while we were still unsure if Raven would make it out alive. All they needed to know was she broke her leg, not that she nearly died." Robin sighed "where is Melvin now"

"She laid down with Raven and fell asleep a few moments later and I think Raven's floating somewhere between awake and asleep" Cyborg yawned then looked to confirm that the younger hero was in fact asleep

"She's out"

"Good, now you need to come home and get some rest, Raven will be fine up there. There's no way the league will let bad things happen to her or Melvin for that matter. Wonder Woman loves children and if anyone raises a hand to Melvin to hurt her they will have Wonder Woman _and _Raven to deal with. Don't forget even without the ability to walk Raven can be dangerous."

"Okay, I'm coming" Cyborg sighed and cut communication

A few moments later an exhausted Cyborg teleported into the main room of Titans tower, he didn't stop to brief Robin just headed straight for his room. Robin didn't stop him as he had all the data he needed to know what had happened to Raven.

"Robin, we'd be happy to help you but we need to get back to Steel City I'm getting reports of issues that's going to require all of us on the case" Bumblebee said "I'm sorry I can't leave anybody to fill your gap"

"No... go your city needs you more than I do, there's a honorary titan in this city I can call if we need her" Robin said

"Okay, you know where we are if you need us"

The titans east left that evening and Robin called up Spectrum

"Spectrum, this is Robin"

"Um... yeah it's hard to mistake you for anyone else" she said with a good natured grin "what's going on?"

"Spectrum we may need your help for a while in the team, one of our own is down with injuries from the quake yesterday"

"Oh... are they going to be okay?"

"She had to have surgery on her leg... multiple fractures in the bones of her lower leg. She should recover fine but she's out of commission till then" Robin explained

Spectrum went off the screen for a moment

"If you need me to come to the tower I'm more than willing to pack a bag and come up there"

"Really?" Robin said in surprise

"Yeah" Spectrum smiled "I can be packed and ready by later this afternoon if you can get me to the island"

"Sure, this way you can get to know the rest of the team"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>An: I doubt anyone realizes how difficult it is to think of the name Melvin as being a girl's name... my Ex-boyfriend was named Melvin and well if I wanted to tell you about him I'd have to up the rating on this fic 'cause let's just say he was a jerk and leave it there. That's the reason he's my ex-boyfriend


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg woke breathing heavily to find to his own relief that he had been dreaming.

"Man... that was too real" he muttered unplugging himself from the charger. He had been asleep for hours and he wanted to contact the watchtower to check on Raven and see how she was doing. Just revisiting that incident in his nightmares made him worry about her, but the dream ended differently. In his dream the Martian Man-hunter had been too late, in his dream she had perished.

He got to the main room to see a new girl sitting with his teammates

"So who is this?"

"Oh... I'm Spectrum, I'm just playing placeholder until Raven's back on her feet" the blonde replied with a smile "and for the record I may get calls from Green Arrow but there is a very good explanation to that, he's my older cousin. He's kind of the one that taught me a lot of what I know about being a hero"

After a while of talking to the team Spectrum sighed and told them she wanted to get unpacked and settled in, she then left the room.

"So what are we thinking?" Robin asked

"She is most wonderful, but I wonder will friend Raven think that she is being replaced?"

"No, I already called her and let her know we have someone staying in the tower to help out until she can get back into battle" Robin responded anticipating the question

"Good... that could have gone bad if we did this without Raven's knowing" Cyborg sighed

Spectrum got to the guest room she was going to be using until Raven was back in the fight. They had been told that could take well over a month depending on how quickly Raven heals. They didn't want her rebreaking her leg too soon for fear that might cause permanent damage and lead to her having to go inactive while still in her prime.

She sighed as she hung some clothes in the provided closet wondering briefly how she had so easily persuaded her mother to alow her to come work with the titans. She wasn't going to dwell on it as it didn't seem that important she was needed here and that was all that mattered to her.

"Spectrum... I'm surprised you came so willingly into a team where you know nobody" Robin asked

"You didn't know each other when you first started did you?" She replied

"Good point, but you have no record of working in any team situations, I'm just worried you won't be able to handle the way we work"

"I have worked in a team with Green Arrow and Speedy on occasion, but that's so infrequently that most don't even know who I am" she replied Robin noticed for the first time how her costume seemed odd, it was a one sleeved white costume that reminded him vaguely of Raven's white outfit, but there were key differences. Where Raven's was a leotard hers was a fitted top and pants. She also wore a domino mask like he and Speedy wore but he figured the lenses were somehow polarized to keep light flashes from blinding her as well as her enemies, unless she was somehow immune to their effects.

"How did you get your powers, I know Green Arrow doesn't have any"

"I didn't have any either... not at first" she sighed "it all started in Dakota when I was fifteen. I had been exploring when I got lost... the last thing I remember before I woke up with these powers was a large cloud of some kind of smoke. Then I woke up in the hospital and nothing has ever been the same" She smiled slightly "even my hair decided to up and change colors on me... it was black before the incident if you can believe that" she held up a few strands of platinum blonde hair as she spoke "mom has pictures all over of me with black hair and then suddenly you can see it change to platinum blonde and everyone's like what caused that. Mom always tells them that she isn't sure what happened, but she knows the truth"

"The first big bang, but that was two years ago"

"Yeah... I'm seventeen, a year older than Raven if my information is correct she just recently turned sixteen"

"Yeah, she did, this past spring, how did you know that?"

"Related to Green Arrow... I know things. He may not be the detective Batman is but he knows enough"

"Don't be surprised if she initially doesn't trust you or worse seems to hate your guts, that's just the way she is. According to her her it took her a year to quit hating Beast Boy so don't feel bad if she gives you the cold shoulder for a while"

"Let me guess trying to be friendly can sometimes be misinterpreted, that's the signature signs of someone that has been back-stabbed a couple of times. She's one of those once bitten twice shy types. I get it I can hang back for a while if that's what she needs"

"Just for the record don't interrupt her meditating and you might manage to get in better with her"

Robin watched as she put an E-Reader on her bedside table he said nothing but gave a small smile. Maybe Raven and Spectrum might find something they have in common after all.

He left the room and Spectrum went back to work unpacking there was so much going on in her life ever since her mother and father split ways. She swore her cousin could have chewed nails when word got around to him what was going on. He stepped in on behalf of her and her mother as soon as word was confirmed. He moved them into his mansion and got them the care they needed and began to help her control her powers.

She sighed, her new friends didn't need to know this, they didn't need to know that she had been hit by her father one too many times that's why he wasn't a part of her life anymore. That alcohol had ruined her family.

Cyborg sighed as he heard that Robin was trying to figure out Spectrum's identity

"Robin if she wanted you to know who she really was she would have told you" Cyborg pointed out ruefully. "you didn't do this with any of the other honorary titans"

"None of the other honorary titans live in our house, I made that mistake with Terra I'm not doing it again"

"Why did you invite her into this place if you're just going to use it as an excuse to convict her for Terra's sins?" Cyborg demanded

Robin sighed and stopped typing Cyborg was right, Spectrum had done nothing to warrant his doubts. He was just trying to convict her for sins that weren't hers and that he couldn't pin on the true culprit due to her amnesia and the fact that she had already paid for her crimes.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Spectrum began to settle in, then Raven arrived home and things became out of balance again<p>

"Did she really need to move in?"

"It's only temporary Raven, then she's going back to her home. She volunteered to live in the tower to ease transportation because unlike you and Starfire she can't levitate or fly"

Raven sighed "How has she been so far?"

"Quiet... but Raven are you going to give her a chance... you have to remember she isn't..."

"She isn't Terra, I get it... I never said she was" Raven said dangerously from her spot on the couch her leg propped up on a pillow

"Hi... I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the young light manipulator asked as she entered the kitchen

"No, you're fine" Robin said

"You must be Raven... good to finally get to meet you in person" Spectrum smiled slightly but didn't go for a handshake, she figured that by the look of Raven's aura that under these circumstances that wouldn't be a good move.

"You too" Raven replied

Spectrum got what she had come after and left the kitchen she had yet to explain to her teammates, other than Robin, the full extent of her gifts. How she could create flashes of light to blind opponents temporarily. Solid shields out of light and even offensive weapons out of nothing but light that her body created. She could also use the light her body could produce in her dancing to create light shows that amazed anyone that witnessed it. She also obtained the ability to see auras and over time she learned to interpret those auras and use them to help her to understand those around her.

"So that's Spectrum" Raven said

"Yeah"

Spectrum got to her room and looked at the neatly wrapped gift on her bed. Once she learned that Raven liked to read she had went to get her a "get well soon" gift. She sighed and prayed inwardly that Raven would like the gift she bought.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered as she picked up the rectangular gift and card that went along with it and returned to the main living area

"Raven I know... we just met and well... this is awkward... I got you this I hope you get well soon" Spectrum sighed inwardly at how stuttered and awkward she had really sounded

"Thanks... I think" Raven replied and read the card to her self

"I know we really don't know each other, but I still want you to know I hope you get better soon and hope that in the meantime you enjoy this gift and maybe we could become friends. Never forget if you need help all you have to do is ask and I'll try my best. -Spectrum"

Raven opened the package and was slightly surprised at the book she was looking at.

"I wasn't sure what to get... for some reason that one just felt right"

Raven ran her fingers across the title it was the first volume of the Sherlock Holmes series of books by Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle. A classic that Raven had never managed to get her hands on.

"Thank you" Raven replied looking the book over in her hands with a slight smile

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I like it, I just didn't expect this... I expected something stupid like Twilight... this is good. It's actually something I'll enjoy, whereas I'd have to incinerate a Twilight book"

"Oh don't get me started my cousin wanted to buy me first edition copies of the Twilight set, then I had to explain to him very kindly that I got the first one out of the library and hated it." Spectrum said "I did actually like Harry Potter... no idea why though... I guess I've always been intrigued by magic"

"Believe me there are better stories about magic than Harry Potter"

"I'm pretty sure there are, but... Harry Potter seemed to have more going for it than just magic"

Spectrum collected the wrapping paper

"I'll let you get to your reading if you like... I still need to unpack"

Spectrum left the room and Raven began to look over the book she had been given

Beast Boy entered the room a few minutes and noticed the angry glare he got from Raven as she looked at him over her new book.

"Rae, I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare them, I just thought they needed to know. I didn't think..."

"No... Beast boy you didn't think" she said in a cold monotone placing her newly acquired book on the table"They are children, the oldest of which _just_ turned eight two weeks ago... they didn't need to know this. Maybe they could have handled that I had a broken leg, but in my opinion they didn't need to hear that from anyone but ME. That way they could see for themselves that I was going to be just fine."

Beast boy would have swore that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees with that statement, but he said nothing

"Besides I'm not the one that you need to apologize to... I'm not the one who was scared out of their wits because of your stupidity! I'm going to be soothing Timmy for an hour thanks to you! Yes, they are visiting the tower since I can't visit them. They need to see that I'm okay in person so they can reach out and touch and know that they are being told the truth"

Beast boy stayed silent thanking his lucky stars that she hadn't sent him to another dimension or worse.

Cyborg sighed as he worked on the computer systems from his room. He had so much on his mind. Why did he feel so strongly about Raven? Why did Green Arrow look at him like he was lying when he said he looked at Raven like a sister, that was how he felt. He groaned to himself, even he knew that was a lie, but he didn't dare say anything to her about it or to anyone else.

He went into the workout room to see Spectrum working on some dance steps.

"Hi Cyborg" she said "is something on your mind?"

"Na, I'm fine"

She shrugged her shoulders but the way she did so made it look like that move was part of the routine she was practicing.

"If that's what you want to believe... but remember I can read auras and while your mouth says your fine you aura says otherwise and watch it 'cause if I noticed that, Raven is sure to notice eventually. She may be preoccupied but she isn't _that_ preoccupied" Spectrum pointed out

"Okay... after that cave in... when I thought I was going to lose her I realized something. I love her and not in the way I original thought... but... honestly I'm not sure if it's real or if it's a reaction to almost losing her _again_"

Spectrum stopped her dance moves and approached her cybernetic counterpart.

"Cyborg I really can't tell you that, you have to figure it out for yourself"

"What if she doesn't love me back... what if I'm wasting my time?"

Spectrum sighed "If you care about her... really care about her. She deserves to know"

"But how do I start that conversation?"

"That I can't tell you... I don't know her well enough to advise on that topic. All I know is that time is passing you by"

Cyborg sighed and went to weightlifting trying to clear his mind and figure out what his best options were. Spectrum left the room and nearly ran headlong into Robin

"Why didn't you tell us you were a CODA?" (A/n CODA stands for child of deaf adults and refers to any hearing child who is born to parents who are deaf)

"Didn't think it was relevant" she shrugged "didn't even think you'd know what it meant"

"Did you forget I was raised by Batman?"

"No, but I didn't know he'd teach you that bit of trivia." Spectrum sighed "so I know another language, what's the big deal... my hearing is perfect. It's been tested several times"

Robin sighed that really wasn't as big a deal as he was making it out to be, so what if her parents couldn't hear

"The truth is my father is hard of hearing and my mother is completely deaf, and if you need to know I am also half Italian... my grandparents came here from Italy right before my mother was born"

"Hey... it's no big deal... I would have just liked to know. You never know when you'll need that kind of data" Robin started to walk away but stopped "do you speak Italian too by any chance?"

Spectrum laughed

"Yes, I speak fluent Italian, my Nonna taught me Italian when I was a baby" Spectrum smiled "and before you ask 'nonna' is what I call my grandmother"

"Yeah, isn't that the Italian word for grandma?"

"Yes, it is" Spectrum smiled "you're not half bad with Italian yourself"

"That was just an assumption, I don't actually speak Italian" Robin pointed out

"Neither did Green Arrow, but he's learning" Spectrum smiled "he still butchers a few words here and there, but he isn't too bad"

"So do you consider yourself trilingual?"

"Yes, but I consider American Sign Language to be my first language because I was signing before most babies begin talking, I also consider myself a Catholic if that matters"

"No it doesn't" she could hear the chuckle in Robin's voice

Spectrum went into the main living room to see Raven meditating over the couch and decided it was best to leave her alone

Raven opened her eyes at the sound of someone entering the room and was vaguely surprised to see Spectrum

"Raven I wasn't going to bother you but do you mind if I make myself a cup of your herbal tea?"

"Not at all... but I'm usually the only one that drinks it" Raven replied her voice laced with obvious confusion

"Oh... would you like some while I have it down?"

"Sure" Raven grabbed her crutches to join Spectrum in the kitchen

"Don't get up, I'll bring it to you when it's ready" Spectrum offered

"So who's turn is it to cook diner?" Beast Boy asked Robin as they entered the main room

"Mine" Robin replied simply "Raven you have visitors"

Suddenly a little carrot-top boy stormed passed Robin to Raven who lifted him into her lap on the couch and he immediately hugged her tightly tears evident in his eyes.

"Timmy, calm down, I'm okay" she said as he clung to her

"I told him you were okay, but he didn't believe me" Melvin said

"It's okay, Melvin, you tried" Raven said looking at the young girl, her expression soft

"Wow, never saw her look like that" Beast boy said in surprise

"Those kids mean a lot to her" Robin said noticing the smile on Spectrum's face "What's going on Spectrum?"

"Just noticing how her aura changed when she saw those kids, it softened almost instantly"

"Where's teether?" Raven wondered

"Right here" the children's caretaker said holding the smaller boy in his arms he then went to take Teether to Raven

"There you are" she said as the little one reached for her "come here, you're welcome too"

Spectrum sighed and figured Raven's tea could wait until she wasn't holding little kids and went to read.

Robin left the main living area and found Cyborg in the gym and he could tell that his teammate had a lot on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin asked

"I... I think I'm falling in love with a teammate" Cyborg replied

"We all know you like Bumblebee"

"Not Bee, she's great, but... it ain't her"

"Then who..." Robin stopped to think for a moment

"Raven... she's beautiful, smart, wise way beyond her years and... I don't know why but, I just can't see myself living without her anymore" he paused "like when I learned she was going to be okay and went in there to see her... do you know how much self control it took to keep from hugging her myself and I've never been that way about her before"

"Look when it comes to feelings I'm really inept, I just don't know what to tell you Cy but really think this through before you let her in on these feelings. If you two end up in a relationship, be warned that if you hurt her, God help me, I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born. Every person in her life that was supposed to love her has let her down, I'm not going to see that chain continue. So far the only ones that have given her genuine unconditional love are those kids and that isn't how it should be."

"Don't worry, if this does develop into something more than friendship, she won't get hurt... not by me!" Cyborg vowed "No matter how this goes I love her far to much to hurt her"

Robin could tell Cyborg was being truthful that if he did enter a relationship with Raven he wasn't doing so with intentions to harm her, but then none of those that cared about her really did intend to harm her, with the exception of her father, he was out to harm her from the moment she was born. She had been nothing but an object to him, a means to an end which in a way pissed Robin off, but there was nothing the boy wonder could have done.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Timmy to calm down and understand that Raven was fine but he soon did and settled himself to sitting with her. What even the caretakers hadn't realized was that once those children came within Raven's reach they instantly were encased in her protective aura. An aura that anyone with the ability to see or feel auras could detect instantly. It had been surprising to Spectrum to see them one by one be engulfed in this aura and she wondered if they could feel it, the warm protective shield that Raven extended around their small bodies in an affectionate gesture to those she held so very dear in her heart. For all intents and purposes they were her children even if she wasn't old enough to have actually given birth to them, that didn't matter she would protect them like they were hers anyway. Spectrum could only wonder how Raven would be with a child that she <em>did<em> give birth to if she ever did have children of her own.

After dinner that night Cyborg found himself watching as Raven went towards her own room. He had become quite protective of her since she was injured, and try as he might to be subtle about it, she had realized what he was doing.

"Cyborg, I can take care of myself" she said as she realized he was following her

"Rae... I... I just feel like there should have been more I could have done"

He heard her sigh quietly as he spoke

"You did what you could, Cyborg, and... and I can't thank you enough for doing what you did" she said turning to him "there's more to this isn't there... more than you're telling me"

"There is... but I just... I don't know how to say it" he sighed as they made eye contact

Raven could see the turmoil in his human eye. The build up of things that he didn't know how to express and she didn't know what to make of, but before she could process what had happened he kissed her. It wasn't one of those friendly kisses on the cheek... that had happened before, this was straight on the lips a gesture of the kind of love she had never really felt in her life. It took her a second to shake the surprise and relax into his kiss. He ended the kiss and turned away

"I love you, Raven, if you don't feel the same way about me I'll understand" He started to walk away and she heard a voice in the back of her mind yelling at her to stop him to tell him that she did feel the same way, but she didn't say a word. She was too stunned to form the words to let him know that she did feel the same way about him.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Raven went into her room, sat on her bed then magically pulled her meditation mirror to herself. She had to get this straigtened out or yell at rogue emotion that was yelling at her.

She entered the landscape of her mind to see love waiting impatiently with happy, reason and knowledge.

"Why does this look like an intervention?" she droned

"Maybe because it is" happy laughed

"You heard him, he said he loved you, he kissed you on the lips for Azar's sake, and we all know you feel the same way about him, there is no harm in just saying it... not now that you already know he feels the same way about you" Reason said then groaned when Raven's only reaction was a raised eyebrow "Knowledge... love could one of you help me out here"

"Everything is under control here, you are in complete control of your powers it's time for you to experience life. It is perfectly safe for you to experience the kind of love he's offering you" Knoledge said

Raven sighed they were right

"But how do I..." she trailed off

"JUST SAY IT" all four of her emotions said in unison

"Fine, I'll go talk to him, I just want all four of you to leave me alone while I do so" she said dangerously

Raven went back to the outside world and sighed. Sure it sounded easy enough, find Cyborg and go talk to him and admit that she did feel the same way about him that he did her, but the whole idea made her nervous. She used her powers to scan the tower and located him on the roof. She then grabbed her crutches and teleported herself to the roof to speak with him.

"Raven... I... I'm sorry about in the hall, I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that"

"Don't appologize, sure you surprised me, but it forced me to face what I've been denying for quite a while now" she sighed "there was something I wanted to say back there in the hall that... that I just couldn't find the words to say"

"What is that?"

"I... I love you too"

Raven watched expecting an excited reaction, one that would make her question saying this to him, but to her surprise he just smiled to her. They were unsure how things would move forward but now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, they couldn't go back, not that they wanted to. He ran his thumb against her cheek and then clamed her lips in another kiss, this time he wasn't hesitant and she reacted instantly, there wasn't the shock factor that was in the first one. There was just love and passion that had been held back for too long.

Cyborg gathered Raven into his arms and carried her and her crutches back into the tower and to her room. Where they stayed to talk

"Cyborg there is something I've always wondered... what is your actual name... the one you used before you became a hero"

"Victor, my name was Victor Stone, that's actually where I came up with my cover as 'Stone' I just used my own last name" he paused "I figured it would be easier for me to remember to answer to 'cause when I played sports my coach always just called me 'Stone' he never called me Victor." He then looked to her "While we're on the topic of names, do you or do you not have a last name?"

"I... never really used it, but my mother's surname was Roth and since my father didn't have one I guess that would make mine Roth as well" Raven shrugged "I've never actually even thought about it since I've never actually had a reason to use it" she admitted sheepishly "most people wouldn't realize who you were talking about if you said 'Raven Roth' the last name would probably have them scratching their heads in confusion"

"Probably right, just like people that didn't go to school with me or know my family wouldn't know who you were talking about if you mentioned the name 'Victor Stone' but you mention Cyborg anywhere in this city and there isn't a man, woman or child around that wouldn't know who you were talking about"

Robin was in his room doing some research on Spectrum after she volunteered her identity on the hunch that he was kind of suspicious of her.

"What..." he was stunned at what he was seeing in a back article from the Dakota news paper it was about the final blow up between Spectrum's parents over something that happened to Spectrum herself. There was also footage from a local news broadcast there.

"... Not too long ago an ambulance left this location carrying a fifteen year old girl that sources tell me was nearly brutally beeten by her drunken father."

The view changed to footage of a badly beaten teen being taken out of the home on a stretcher and into a waiting ambulance.

"Elizabeth Queen arrived home after participating in her normal after school activities to find her father on the couch drunk. Enraged over the fact that she had arrived later than he thought she should have, he attacked her. It was only thanks to quick action from her mother and a neighbor that the attack wasn't a lot worse..."

Robin's eyes went wide and he went to talk to Spectrum about the things she didn't tell him

"Spectrum why didn't you tell me what was going on in your house, what your father did?"

"Because it's history, Robin... mom got a divorce, he's in jail. There is nothing else that can be done... that was almost a year ago, or didn't you realize that?"

"I just wondered... I mean there could be lasting..."

"I know" she sighed but it was obvious she was angry "if you're worrying that I'm 'damaged goods', don't... I went through more counseling than you can imagine after that. My father's cousin... Oliver Queen was fit to be tied when he saw the news reports about what happened to me. He hates the thought of a man raising a hand to hurt a woman or a child without a damn good reason, and my father being in a drunk at the time didn't help Ollie's mood any."

Robin stayed silent figuring it was best to just let Spectrum vent

"You do realize the only reason my father is still breathing is by the time Ollie found out he was already in jail. I firmly believe Ollie would have killed him... or at least made him wish he was dead" Spectrum continued "it's strange as long as I've been here I haven't realized that I've been building up excess energy... yeah when I don't use my powers that often I get too much energy built up in my system and well things kinda go to hell in a handbag when that happens"

"It seems your powers are a lot like Raven's powers, only what causes her problems is emotional issues. Do you want to try and burn some of that off... we have a couple of obstacle courses you could try out" Robin offered

"Yeah.. yeah that sounds like a really good idea... I tend to blow up like that when my pent up energy gets too high. It's the energy trying to find a way out" Spectrum sighed "and I'm sorry about that"

"Hey, you needed to vent, it's only natural... besides like you said it's a matter of energy"

"I'm glad you understand"

They got outside to the obstical course and within moments there was an audience that included the rest of the titans, Raven and Cyborg included.

"Okay, Spectrum, you ready?"

"Yeah?" Spectrum had a sly smile plastered on her face. Robin knew what her powers could do, but he had no idea what she had been trained to do, what she had found out was possible with her gifts. The rest just didn't know what she could do.

The countdown started and Raven looked slightly concerned

"Are you sure she can handle these obsticals, her power has to do with light" she said

Spectrum took off creating a light blade that cut through the projectiles that came her way and a shield to fend off those her blade missed

"Guess we kinda read her wrong" Cyborg admitted as they watched her create a light bridge to get over a chasim that had opened up. (A/n: this is the same corse Terra took in the episode 'Terra' only rebuilt with modifications)

"That'll teach us to judge a book by it's cover" Raven said

"Okay, remind me not to get on her bad side" Beasboy said as she finished the corse, it wasn't a record setting time by any means but Cyborg had to give her credit for a respectable run either way

"Can we just eliminate Terra's reccord since we did have to rebuild the enitre corse after she ran it?" Raven droaned, but it was obvious she was actually slightly serious with the question.

No one reacted instantly but Robin had to give Raven credit the corse had changed slightly since Terra

"Tecnically since Spectrum is the first one to run this course it is only right to let her set the time to beat" he said "does anyone have a problem with that? Terra's reccord still stands on the old course, but it's only fair that since Terra got the old course Spectrum should get the new one"

Beast Boy smiled slightly "Sure, can't argue with that"

"Okay... then it stands this is the first corse record" Robin announced

"I can beat it" Cyborg smirked

"Then shut up and put your money where your mouth is, Cyborg" Spectrum challenged with a grin, but before Cyborg could take Spectrum's challenge their communicators went off

"Trouble" Robin said and everyone returned to the tower

"What is it?" Spectrum asked

Turn out it was Dr. Light up to no good

"Ah, looks like you've got a new addition to your roster" he said

"He seems relieved... why..."

"'Cause Rae's not here, she lost control of his powers and did something to him and well he's been petrified of her ever since" Cyborg explained

"Okay, that make sense... will black energy make him think she's here somewhere and he just can't see her" Spectrum asked in an amused whisper

Cyborg had to fight down the laughter, this girl had a sick since of humor.

"Dunno and I wouldn't try it, personally"

"Okay"

"Titans, go!"

Dr. Light went down easy and the Titans returned to the tower

"You missed it Raven, it was Dr. Light, again!"

"He would have ran the moment he saw me, you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, but don't say you haven't found that entertaining on occasion" Beast Boy said

Raven shook her head and turned the page in her book, sure it was in a way funny watching the guy trip over himself trying to get away from her, but only because it seemed so pathetic that a grown man was so terrified of a teenaged girl who was barely over five feet tall and to those who didn't know her reputation, she would seem fairly unassuming. Though Cyborg had recently commented that she was beautiful, she had figured that was only due to the fact that he was in love with her. She knew for a fact there were girls out there that were prettier than her, the biggest example was Starfire, she was tall, had the kind of looks that caused men to fall all over themselves. The thing was she was unaware of the looks she got, and to naive to realize that she had men drooling all over themselves because of her beauty.

Spectrum was another story, she was considered average height at 5'3" and she had her own beauty with her Mediterranean features and platinum blonde hair, she could probably get the boys herself.

The rest of the team dispersed to do whatever they needed to, but Spectrum stayed with Raven.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Spectrum asked noticing the change in Raven's aura

"No, I'm fine" Raven replied

"Raven, I know that's not true... I can read auras, have since I got my powers and I can see how yours has changed" she sighed

"I.. I just don't see what Cyborg sees in me, he... he told me I was beautiful earlier and... I don't..."

"You don't see it, do you, you can't see what he does" Spectrum filled in "he loves you, Raven, and I have to agree with him you are pretty, every girl has their own beauty, sometimes it takes someone else to point it out."

"I'm not like Starfire, she could get any guy in Jump City if she wanted to"

"Trust me, having all the guys falling all over themselves for you isn't what as good as it seems. Before my hair went platinum I had like three guys fighting over me and I realized something. I didn't want multiple guys fighting for me, I just wanted one who would call me beautiful even when I thought I was anything but beautiful" she smiled "I dated Speedy for a little while, then I realized he was a shameless skirt chaser that would flirt with any girl he thought was good looking and I broke it off. Not to mention I think I busted his nose."Both girls laughed slightly

"I don't think you have to worry about that with Cyborg, from what little I've seen I think he only has eyes for one girl... you"

"What if he starts wanting to do things for me?"

"Within reason I'd say let him, with you down with that leg it isn't a crime to lean on him phisically and metaphorically. If he gets too annoying with it, just let him know, other than that, soak it up and consider yourself lucky, heaven knows I wish I could find a guy like him"

Spectrum left after saying that during the battle she got a message that her mother needed to speak with her on some important matters.

Cyborg returned and noticed that Raven seemed uncomfortable in her position on the couch. She was at the end leaning on some pillows but it was obvious that wasn't very supportive. He smiled slightly and started to step in

"What are you doing?" she asked confusion hinting into her normal monotone

"You'll see" he replied cryptically before sitting behind her "now just lean back and relax"

She situated herself against his side and seemed to visably relax

"Better?"

"Much... how could you tell that..."

"That look on you face said everything" he said with a shrug as he turned on the television to watch something he had been waiting days to see.

Spectrum got to her room and pulled her domino mask off before calling her mother on the Skype system that they had set up due to her mother's hearing problems.

_"Mom, what's going on, you said this was important"_ she asked signing as she spoke, it was an old habit to sign and speak

_"I... I need to be honest with you about something"_

_"What is it?"_

_"The man I told you was your father... he isn't really your father"_

Spectrum gasped

_"Wait, did he know this?"_

_"Yes... he knew, but your real father, he doesn't."_

_"Who... who is my real father if it's not David Queen?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't either"_

_"Just tell me, and let me be the judge of that"_

_"Oliver Queen"_

Elizabeth's eyes went wide

_"Mom, that's impossible"_

_"It was one night... I didn't even realize that it was the same Oliver until it was too late and I had you"_ Elizabeth's mother, Gia sighed _"David said he would watch over you, raise you as if you were his own. He said it didn't matter, but I think it did deep down"_

_"That's why he nearly killed me when he was drunk, he hated the fact that I wasn't his"_

_"I think so too"_

_"Are we going to tell Ollie the truth, would he even believe... oh God that's him"_ Spectrum said looking to her phone _"What do I say?"_

_"Tell him nothing. He'll want a DNA test and..."_

Elizabeth answered her phone

"Ollie, how are things going?"

"Good, you sound nervous, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied a little too fast for Ollie's tasts

"Has anyone told you that you're a horrible liar" Ollie said "I'm comming to Titans Tower I need to speak with you personally, this... something's going on I can tell"

Ollie ended the conversation

"_Thanks mother, now he's coming here, I'm going to have to tell him the truth"_

After her chat with her mother Spectrum put her mask back on and went out into the common room to see Cyborg sitting behind Raven, he had sat behind her then turned his body so he could look over her shoulder and put his right arm around her waist. Raven looked content to just sit there and have him hold her, no expectations, no worries. She could see that their auras were completely at peace something she had a feeling hers was far from.

Then she noticed that both Robin and Starfire looked shocked

"I thought friend Raven did not like the hugs" Starfire said confusion written on the alien girl's face

Spectrum joined them looking very serious

"What's wrong?"

"Green Arrow is coming here, some things have come to light that he needs to know. I was originally told not to tell him but I can't keep it a secret from him. He can always tell when I'm lying to him that's why he's coming to begin with he caught me in a lie and he wants to know the truth."

"Okay what is this truth"

"Come... not here" Spectrum said

They went into Robin's room and she sighed

"I just found out that the man I was told was my father my whole life isn't my real father"

"How does Green Arrow tie into this"

"He is my real father, but he doesn't know, mom never told him that I was actually his... now... now he's about to find out." Spectrum sighed "he's probably going to want a DNA test to confirm, and will probably look to the league to get it done since he knows they're going to be truthful and no one can tamper with the test"

Robin did his best to hide his inital surprise "so you're planning on telling him"

"My conscience won't let me do otherwise" Spectrum sighed "he has a right to know the truth"

"I guess you have point but your mom said"

"My mother says a lot of things, but this, I can't do what she tells me with a clear conscience, Robin, don't you get that?"

"Okay, you have to follow your morals, have to do what you think is right"

"She may get angry for a while but in the end she'll understand" Spectrum sighed as they went into the main room and Beast boy told them Green Arrow was in the entry way waiting for Spectrum

"I'll get him... this is going to be an interesting conversation" she sighed wishing she could tell him to go away, but she respected the emerald archer too much to do that, plus if she didn't tell him the truth it would eat at her until she did.

"Lizzy, what is wrong?"

"Ollie, we might want to go to a place where we aren't being watched" she said glaring at a corner where a green fly resided

"Beast Boy, trust me if you don't go and give me some privacy NOW you will be seeing spots for a week or longer!"

Beast boy returned to his human form and headed for the elevator. They soon followed.

"That's one way to get things accomplished"

"Yeah... he's like that annoying little brother I never asked for" she sighed "on the issue of family, there is something you need to know, something I'm not sure I can digest myself" she sighed as they arrived at her room and went inside

"What's going on, kiddo, you know you can tell me anything" Ollie said after the door closed behind him. He removed his own domino mask and she soon did the same

"Well Ollie, what if I told you mom said that David isn't my father"

Ollie began to wonder what this meant, because he knew for a fact she was related to the Queen family, she had too many similar features to himself not to. Then that fact hit him, she resembled him, not David. Then that night all those years ago began to come back to him. He hadn't really though about that, hadn't realized who the woman was, even after seeing his cousin's wife later he still hadn't put two and two together to realize the truth, until that moment.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am..."

Spectrum knew the next words before Ollie could form it and nodded mutely

To Be Continued...


End file.
